


Stubbornness

by culpaeros (electriicl0ve)



Series: Tokyo's Number One Host [5]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M, Nipple Play, Riding, Smut, denied pleasure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 22:21:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5022772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electriicl0ve/pseuds/culpaeros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompts from tumblr: Delihibi -> Smut, Nipple play, and riding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stubbornness

You and Hibiya have been together for a little over three months now.

While things are no longer as awkward intimacy wise between you there are still some unspoken barriers in place. The game of chasing and being chased is one you both play because it’s the only game you two know. Sometimes You would win and sometimes you would lose but in the end it never brought any sense of satisfaction for yourself. Never made you feel as though you had any actual victory when you managed to bed the prudish prince.. Because in the end it was always you who had to fight for the chance to sleep with him. And unfortunately the constant and steady streams of no’s outweighed the yes’s. That’s why you had vowed after that second month that if you were to sleep together it would be initiated and asked for by Hibiya. And no matter how bad it could get you swore to yourself you would keep this vow. You swore you would hold out.

But sometimes…

Sometimes it was hard.

Sometimes you wanted nothing more than to ravish the fuck out of him and to take that sweet ass over and over.

Yet (goddamnit) you were a man of your word.

If anything was to happen anymore it would be sought after by Hibiya and not by you.

“It’s getting late…”

Your voice is a quiet murmur, magenta eyes barely open as you stare across the bed at the male whom you call your ‘boyfriend’. Lying there together, legs tangled, your finger’s drift lazily through dark raven lock’s unaware of the way Hibiya’s heart pounds. For a moment after speaking your eyes drift close, expression that of a person who is clearly content with whatever it was that was happening. For while you were a physical man it wasn’t just sexual intimacy that satiated you. Contact. Just any contact was enough to keep you happy. And as you laid there upon your side, chest lightly brushing Hibiya’s chest and arm beneath the prince’s head this contact was enough. Holding Hibiya was enough. For now.

“So?”

Hibiya’s voice is challenging even as it is shy. There is a rebelliousness that tinges it and a fear that asks if it was really okay to rebel. “Shizuo will break down my door if he think’s I’m holding you captive.” Amusement laces your voice when you peek your eyes open again to see Hibiya. “He would not.” The confidence in Hibiya’s voice gives you reason to roll your eyes. “I have already repaired it twice this month.” There is a brief moment of silence as Hibiya remains silent before suddenly squirming and pressing his body closer to your own. “I tnnf hm I wnnnhd bh rehnng” Hibiya’s voice is muffled by your pin shirt and you give a loose chuckle as you tug lightly upon his hair. “Articulation, Hibiya-sama.” You only ever call Hibiya by the title he wishes for when you are in a good, teasing mood. And while normally those moods cause Hibiya to whine in protest tonight it seems to give him confidence as he places his chin upon your chest and looks up at you with confident golden eyes. “I told him I would not be returning…tonight” Now that he is flush against you you can feel his heart hammering in his chest and as he looks up his confidence hints at his renewed rebelliousness against his own embarrassment.

“Is that so…?”

Confusion laces your own voice and you meet his gaze with a hesitant expression.

“And why is that?”

Silence is all the answer you are given and after a few minutes pass you consider voicing the inquiry again. But this time before you can he is rolling over you – forcing you to turn onto your back – and settles quite impressively upon your lap. The feeling of his body pressing against yours in such away causes the blood within to suddenly boil and realizing the implications of such you shield your face to keep Hibiya from realizing what it is he is doing to you through such a simple move.

“Do I have to spell it out for you?”

Cheeks flushing Hibiya crosses his arms and stares defiantly down at you. For a moment you cease to function, eyes blanking before awareness drifts through you enough so that you can sit up. As if to help prove his point Hibiya remains situated upon your lap, refusing to move as you come up face to face with him. “I’m afraid so, your highness.” Hibiya pales for a minute before flushing a deep red. The color spreads down his neck and up to his ear tips in a shade that is reserved only for the times in which something indecent is going on.

And it is then you realize that Holy fuck this is really happening.

But even so you remain silent, wanting Hibiya to say it out loud. Wanting to give the prince no way out.

“…”

But from embarrassment over the weight of the words Hibiya instead tries to find another way out by leaning down and pressing shy lips against your own. The kiss is timid, fearful, but at your acceptance it deepens and for a moment the only sound that fills the room is that of your heated breaths everytime you draw back for relief from the suffocating kiss. On the third rearrangement of your mouths your tongue swipes against his bottom lip – warning Hibiya of the plunge that follows when your tongue invades his mouth. You brush your tongue against his, pushing it back so that you can press the organ against the roof of his mouth to which his lips circle around it and he gives a soft suckle just like how you had showed him how to do before. But this wasn’t what Hibiya wanted. This was something that was natural for you two to partake in. So thats perhaps why the next time your lip’s part Hibiya thought he’d reveal his desire by pulling away to suddenly grab your tie. In a flash the article is tossed aside, soon to be forgotten within the darkness as your shirt follows next. His hands are shaking as they make their way down your buttons, anxiously popping them through the holes one at a time before finally the shirt fall’s open completely. There is a hitched stutter to his breath then as he gazes upon your toned physique, the sound of which makes you smirk in a way that says ‘Yeah, I know.’ It wasn't the first time he had seen you half naked but that didn't stop the cockiness you feel everytime your appearance causes shock to vibrate through the prince.

His fingers are hesitant, brushing against your skin in what one could consider a teasing manner. It makes you anxious - impatient - and as your eyes focus upon his own clothes you know what you are going to do.

A squeak escapes Hibiya’s lips when you suddenly undo his cape and tunic, pulling the pieces off swiftly to place to the side before pulling at his long sleeved black turtleneck. Embarrassed it is all Hibiya can do to hold himself together as his arm’s cross over his chest as if to hide when really it endeavors you onwards.

Hand’s sliding down to the other’s hips you grind up at the same time that you make him rock forward. By now he is fully aware of how hard you already aware as your erection pokes against his and you two begin to rock and sway to a melody inside your heads. It almost makes you a little more smug as you feel his bulge rubbing against your own yet you hide your smirk by ducking down your head and attacking his neck. Hibiya cries out, nails digging into your back, and arches at the sudden pleasure. Then, when he lifts himself high to grind down again your head moves further down – lips attaching to a rosy nub and sucking lasciviously. “Gaah – Deeelic!” His drawn out moan makes your cock throb within its confinement but the plea within it is ignored. 

It is ignored when it increases in volume and frequency as your tongue rubs the areola then swipes across the nipple and it is ignored when you bite down and tug before switching to the other nub.

It is ignored because you still have not heard what you wanted to hear and Hibiya know’s this.

It will be ignored until you have your way.

“aah!! Nn-gah!!”

When your mouth finally pulls away Hibiya is panting, sweating, and a beautiful flushed color. But your smirk speaks volumes – telling the prince that you will still not give him what he wants if he does not give you what you want.

“Come on Hibiya”

You whisper but the flush on Hibiya’s face hints at his refusal. Instead he continues trying to be the one in power as he slides out of your lap and down your body. Eyebrow arching you watch him hesitate near the blond hair that trails just out of your waistband before he begins to undo your pants.

“-fuck!”

Delic hisses when Hibiya suddenly pulls Delic’s pants and boxers down. Your cock springs forward at attention with a lovely bead of pre-cum dripping down the red head. He glances up at you as if to see if that was motivation enough for you to be the one to take the lead but when your smirk widens he know’s otherwise. So with his golden gaze still fixated upon yours his head ducks down, tongue stuck out so that he may slowly drag it across the flushed head of your cock. Your body stiffens at the sudden pleasure – a feeling increased when Hibiya keeps his tongue poked out so that the precum strings from your cock to his mouth when he lifts up again. “Hibi-“ Your brow’s furrow for an instant and when Hibiya still doesn’t have his way he moves down to suckle briefly upon your testes, taking the right one into his mouth to lick and suck on, before moving to place kisses upon the bobbing shaft. “Gah-ibiyaaa!” Delic’s head fall’s back for an instant when he finally takes the red head between his lips and sucks. All the while those golden eyes watch you, waiting for your will to break. But perhaps it was because you were both so damned stubborn you still have not given in.

You don’t give in when he swallows and bobs, taking the entirety of your cock into his mouth and alternatively sucking and licking it until you thought you were going to cum.

You don’t give in when he stop’s to remove his own pants and fetches the lube.

You don’t give in when he returns to sucking your cock like his favorite lollipop as he fingers himself.

Nor when he whimpers and writhes between your legs when his fingers manage to get in deep enough to brush his prostrate.

Hell, you manage to not give in even when he brings you onto the brink of orgasm only to stop and stare up angrily up at you.

“Are you going to make me do everything, damned peasant?”

Panting and groaning Delic sits up to stare at Hibiya through pleasured tinted eyes.

“Not lifting a finger until you say it.”

Hibiya scowls when Delic lay’s back down to catch his breath.

“Fuck yourself on my cock if you must because I’m not going to do a thing.”

Hibiya crawls up Delic’s lap and gazes down at him vehemently. Stubborn prides clashing the prince pauses a moment before lifting his hips up and aligning his entrance with Delic’s hardened and spit slickened shaft.

And in that moment a balance hung, everything on the line between them before Hibiya thrust’s down and pierces himself.

“Ahhhhn! Haa-!! Delic”

Oh god, the shudder is enough to make you want to thrust hard and fast. Your knuckles are white as they wrap in the bed sheets and you center your strength there so as to resist the urge. And if he thought that would be enough to break you he soon realizes otherwise when Hibiya is forced to lift himself up and down in a repetitive ride. Thigh muscles tight and clenching against your sides he allows several moans to slip loose every time you manage to get a little deeper but in the end it was never deep enough.

Never fast enough.

A loose whine echoes in the room when Hibiya managed to just miss his prostrate again. His fingers are curled into your chest, leaving moon shaped indentions there as he tries and tries again to hit his sweet spot.

Yet it’s not until tear’s are brimming his eyes, pleasure borderline pain due to his inability to satisfy himself does the words finally fall.

Delic please!”

He cries out, body shuddering. “I want you to-“

Before he can finish whatever it is he had to say you are leaning up and kissing him. The sudden lip lock cuts him off and the tears fall down his cheeks as you push him over onto his back. “D-Delic…!” His body arches, leg’s wrapping around your waist as you thrust in and out slowly. “Harder, Harder!” A litany of plea’s begins to fall and with them you move. You push hard, fast, deep, ramming into his prostrate over and over again as pre-cum squirts out to cover his stomach with each push. The heat suffocates you, his muscles squeezing and sucking and trying to hold your prick captive until finally Hibiya can’t take it anymore. His eyes open wide, pupils blown and even rolling slightly as his jaw fall’s open in a silent scream. Shuddering, cum begins to jet out in a steady spurt and his muscles milk you for all you have got. You groan loudly, body rocking a few more times before your own orgasm manages to follow. The cum fills every available space inside of the prince, some even leaking out and down quivering thigh’s until you are both spent and unable to move for a moment.

Well, more like half a moment.

Because it’s really been way too long since you’ve been able to ravish the prince.

And as you pull out with a lewd slurping noise, smirk wide upon your face Hibiya lets out a small groan.

He knew it was going to be a long, sleepless night.

**Author's Note:**

> I did an experiment in pov with this one but I think it came out rather okay? I hope so at least. As always thank you for reading!


End file.
